


Why Dont You Get It, Sasuke?

by jimjonnutro



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (;, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimjonnutro/pseuds/jimjonnutro
Summary: naruto deals with a traumatizing event





	Why Dont You Get It, Sasuke?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnmix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnmix/gifts).



naruto woke up in the morning to his wofe hinata laying next to him jerkin off. "wow hinata whyd you start without me haha." "sorry your dick is too small." just then jar jar binks walked into the room and started fucking hinata. "meesa fucking your wive naruto yousa get the fuck out," said jar jar. naruto felt his chakra boiling like that one time he stuck his dick in ramen. why did he do that. anyways naruto turned 9 tail fox mode grabbed jar jars ass cheeks and ripped him in half. hinata started crying. "naruto why" hinata cried but narutl was already gone. actually he was at sasukes. "sasuke my bitch ass wife hinata cheated on me with jar jar binks." naruto yelled at top of lungs. "who?" sasuke asked taking out his earbud that was blasting papa roach last resort. naruto jumped on sasuke and they started having sex then rock lee came and they had a threesome. "wow rock lee youre rock hard" naruto said then gave lee a handie so good his dick fuckinf fell off. sasuke ate it off the floor. all of a sudden naruto started screaming and he split open and jar jar binks came out. "meesa love sasuke" sasuke and jar jar got married and lived happily ever after the end. i ran out of ideas


End file.
